UP
by junkpuppet225
Summary: (Spoilers Ahead) Daryl is a broken man after the demise of Beth. He's ready to give up but an unlikely stranger could be his saving grace. This is their story. Daryl/OC Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Up

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead or its characters nor am I making any money from the writing of this story. Rated M for language and content in later chapters. Read at your own digression.

Summary: Starts when Daryl goes into the woods at the beginning of the episode "Them" (Season 5, Episode 10) Defeated by his grief over (SPOILERS) Beth's death he considers letting a walker have its way with him until he's saved by a stranger. This is their story. Daryl/OC

A/N: Please review!

xXxXxXx

Daryl pressed the cigarette deeper into his flesh - staring at the hole it left as tears blurred his vision. He had failed her. Sweet Beth who watched after Judith when she wasn't obligated to and gave their group hope in the darkest hours. A sob escaped his throat at the thought of her lifeless body laying in the open earth before Tyreese covered her in dirt. He was dead now too. They had lost so many now it was hard to remember the number. He wiped at the tears on his face and threw the cigarette to the ground.

Low moans and feet dragging through the dirt were at his back - possibly three feet away as the walker made it's way towards him in a desperate, ragged attempt. Just let the damn things come and take him from this world - what was the point of fighting anymore? Food and water were becoming impossible to find. Another week and they'd all be dead anyway. It wasn't in his nature to give up - had Merle been alive he would have kicked his ass good for him for even considering the easy way out.

What the fucks wrong with you, brother? Just gonna let these lame-brains have their way with you? Pussy. Grow a pair and get up and fight!

His brothers voice was always somewhere in the back of his head. Still trash talking him even in death but Merle didn't know what it was like to keep losing people, people that had his back when his own brother didn't. People he considered friends. Daryl stared at the smoking hole in his hand, focusing on the walkers shallow grunts and he wondered if it would hurt? He felt nothing - a complete shell of a man as the undead lunged closer to him with each uneasy step. Taking a breath he reach for his crossbow just as the walker grabbed at his arm and fell lifeless at his side - a knife in its skull.

Daryl turned his head in surprise and looked up at his company; someone wearing an over sized black hoodie and torn blue jeans reach their hand out for him to take - helping him to his feet quickly. It didn't happen often but Daryl was definitely caught off guard. He had been so focused on his own grief and the impending doom he hadn't noticed his company. The thought was unnerving. He stared at the newcomer warily as she lifted the hood from her head and shook a mane of dark hair around thin shoulders. She didn't speak just leaned over the walker and removed her knife from it's skull with a sickening twist.

Gray eye's met her lighter blue hues as she cleaned the blade against her boot before returning it to the holder on her belt. "I would have handled that. I was going to.." He pointed to the dead walker behind them as she moved on towards the barn. A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. "Do you have water? My group is on the street. They have a baby."

The girl stopped in her tracks; shoulders falling in defeat as she turned back to him and frowned. "A baby?" Daryl nodded. "Anything you could spare for her. I know Rick would be grateful." He watched as she pulled her backpack off her shoulders and rummaged through the contents; pulling a sealed bottle of spring water from within. She looked at the bottle longingly for a moment before throwing it to Daryl and finding her feet again. It was painfully obvious that was the last of her limited supply. "Go before I change my mind."

Daryl watched her for a moment longer before turning back to the street and towards the others - breaking the tree line quickly. The group looked as miserable as ever but at least their bellies were full; for now. "Hey." Rick looked up as Daryl moved towards them holding a bottle of water. "Where'd you get that?" Taking the offered bottle quickly.

"Girl in the woods. I was... distracted and she killed a walker. She might have saved my life."

Rick looked past Daryl as said girl stepped out of the tree line; placing her hand on the knife that had saved Daryl's life. She hadn't been expecting a group this size. Rick raised his hand to stop the others as they lifted their guns - waiting for an ambush from the trees. "It's just me." The girl assured, letting her hand fall from her weapon.

"Seals not broken." Daryl muttered about the water, nodding towards Judith who looked like she needed it most of all. "Thank you." Rick called to the girl - opening the bottle and placing it to Judith's mouth quickly.

The girl kept to the edge of the trees but nodded; sizing up the group. She'd out ran a group this size before but she hadn't been quite as tired or hungry. Plus they had guns. Lots of guns.

"I just came to make sure this guy wasn't a jerk and there really was a baby. You're welcome." She turned back to the tree's to take her leave only to have Rick call to her. "What's your name?"

She stopped again; mentally kicking herself. When would she learn to stop helping people? Baby or not the way the world was now you had to look out for yourself. Definitely not a pack of crazy looking people with a small armory. Kindness would get you killed. They were the first group she had encountered that had a baby though. Clutching the knife once again she turned back towards them - they looked tired and defeated. These people had known heartache.

"Kayla." She assured softly, meeting Daryl's gray eyes once again. She stood a few inches shorter than him and despite the dark hair reminded him of Beth. No matter how much of a bad ass she tried to be he could see the good in her. Even if she couldn't anymore. "Thank you, Kayla. Judith here is in your debt. I'm afraid we don't have anything to offer you in return but you can stay with us if you want. There's safety in numbers."

This guy was offering her a place in the armory? She could definitely use one of those guns. Her own gun was cold against her back but it only had one bullet left for a special occasion.

"I'm not good with people but looks like a storms headed in. Better get the little one down to that barn before the sky opens up."

Daryl nodded, silently assuring Rick there was indeed a small barn a few feet away from them in the woods. "You'll at least stay with us until morning?" Rick asked, relieved as the girl nodded and turned back into the woods without another word. He could at least offer his protection through the night to repay her for the water. Judith drank until she was quenched and then gave them all a little squeal as if to say thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

xXxXxXxXx

"Can I ask you some questions?" Rick asked once they were all inside the barn and settled in for the night. The others were scattered around the dimly lit room trying to rest and Kayla kept to herself towards the back - a crack of lightening illuminating her face as Rick sat beside her on the ground.

"Alright."

"How many walkers have you killed?"

Walkers? He must mean the zombies. How many had she killed? That was a dumb question.

"I've never kept count. However many get in my way."

Rick nodded, accepting that answer. He glanced over at a sleeping Judith beside him then turned towards Daryl who was leand against the barn door watching listening to their quiet conversation carefully.

"How many people have you killed?"

It wasn't fair to ask people that question anymore as his morals had went straight out the window after meeting up with Gareth. He had killed more people then he could remember. Things were different.

Oh wow. People? That one was easy.

" None."

Rick met her eyes with his next question.

"Why?"

Why? Why haven't I killed people? Why have I killed the zombies? To survive, duh. His questions were disturbing.

"Why?"She wasn't sure how to answer.

"Why haven't you killed people?"

"Because I haven't had to yet."

That was the most honest thing he had heard in a while.

"Fair enough. Do you have any questions for us?"

Kayla thought carefully for a moment. She did have a few questions - purely out of curiosity as he had no plans of staying with this group.

"Is Judith your kid? You guys aren't baby snatchers are you?"

"She's my daughter. My wife died while giving birth a few months ago." He pointed to Carl who was resting a few feet away from them. "That's Carl. My son."

"Sorry." Kayla assured quietly, glancing over at sweet Judith. She was lucky to be here. Or unlucky as hell. She wasn't quite sure anymore.

"What about him?" She continued, nodding towards Daryl who's gaze had fallen back to his hands. He had a deep frown on his handsome face as thoughts of Beth and the others they had lost plagued him. "Daryl Dixon. He lost someone a few weeks ago but I'd trust him with any of our lives. He's proved time after time his loyalty."

Kayla nodded. Loyal tortured soul.

"What did you do before all this?"

"I was sheriff."

That made sense, she thought, idly wondering if Rick Grimes was the good cop or the bad one. Looking at him now she wasn't quite sure. Then he asked her the same question and the conversation was over. She didn't disclose information about herself. She didn't relive her past. It was just that. The past. It wasn't a tragic story to tell - she hadnt lost her whole family to the plague. She never had a family to speak of. It had always just been her until that fateful night she met Claire. The only person she had ever considered a friend - someone more unfortunate than herself - someone she truly cared about. Claire was dead now along with any hope she had for the future.

Each day day was just surviving 24 hours. Rick watched the new comer turn her back to the group and blow out the small candle she'd produced eariler from her bag.

xXx

A/N: Let me know whats up!


	3. Chapter 3

I step out of the barn quickly; ignoring the tightness in my chest as I take in a much needed breath of fresh air. I never could handle captivity for too long. The others have decided to go to Alexandria with Aaron despite their skeptical nature but there's no way in hell I'm stepping foot in that far fetched stepford wife community. I move towards the dirt road to take my silent leave only to spot loyal tortured soul leaning against the side of the barn with a cigarette at his lips.

"You don't have to go." He mutters in that low, steady voice. He is collected where Rick seems reckless. I watch him pull Judith's gift from his bag and throw it towards me full of fresh rain water from last night's storm. I guess they won't need it where they're going. "I don't do well behind walls. I've made it this far by running when I can and hiding when I need to. I doubt there's many places to hide in a place like that."

He seemed to agree with that statement but that wouldn't stop him from following Rick and his people to this new territory. She didn't blame them for trusting Aaron - he seemed like a nice enough guy but that just want her scene. Judith deserved a place like that; she deserved to be protected. I'd take my chances in the woods.

"If it's not what he says then well leave. We'll go our way and you can go yours. You deserve a place like that too."

I look up at Daryl quickly.

"You don't know me."

Just because I've never killed someone doesn't make me a saint. There's been plenty of people I haven't helped either and to me that's just as bad as killing them. I shake the thought from my head.

"I know you gave a stranger your last bottle of water and asked for nothing in return. That makes me believe you deserve a place like that."

I stare at him for a long moment taking in his words. Rick is loading his group into a car. I spot Carl and Judith. I could help protect them. Safety in numbers right? Even if it's just to the gates. New territory could be a good thing. A hot shower and decent meal for my trouble then Id jump the walls and things could go back to normal. I bet they have toothpaste. Aaron looks like a twice a day brusher.

"Alright."

Daryl nods his head slightly and points to Rick's car. "You can ride in the back with lil ass kicker."

xXx

They took our weapons. I tilt my head up to the steady stream of water letting its warmth wash over me. My only bullet is gone. What a stupid rule! These people were sheep waiting for the slaughter and we just walked in with open arms and gave them our weapons! I turn my back to the stream of water and sigh. At least Rick's group looked as skeptical as me.

Once the water runs clean I cut the supply and grab an oversized towel; wrapping it around my thin body quickly. Someone has left an outfit on the bed in my absence - clean underwear and blue jeans in my size and a dreadful floral blouse. There's no way in hell I'm wearing that. I glance around the room and move to the closet finding a simple white oversized shirt instead.

Turning back to the immaculate bathroom - a room twice the size of my last apartment mind you - I spot a hairbrush with the tag still attached and a toothbrush in a pack; I idly hope it's unused. Twenty minutes later I don't recognize myself in the marbled mirror - clean hair and clothes I find myself frowning. I definitely can't get used to this - this community will fall just like all before it.

After another long look at myself; the same dark blue eyes staring back at me I head downstairs surprised to see Rick and his group gathered in the large living room. They seem happy and relaxed. Like a real family. I've never felt so alone. I spot loyal tortured soul against the window seal but his face doesn't match the others carefree expressions. He's still wary of this place.

Unnoticed I step out onto the front porch; the sun is fading and the air is cooler. I wrap my arms around myself and sit on the top step; glancing around this suburban nightmare. A minute later the front door opens and heavy boots move towards me. I turn my head to the right and find my company sitting on the side railing; staring down at the crossbow in his hand.

"How'd you keep that?"

He looks at me carefully before answering.

"Told em I used it for hunting food."

I spot the opossum at the edge of the yard and nod slightly. Somehow I think he's had opossum before. Probably a delicacy where he's from.

"Why haven't you showered yet?"

He just shrugs a shoulder and returns to the crossbow. Maybe he's making a statement. Deanna and her dumbass sheep can't control us! I get that but he should totally take a shower. Now that everyone else has he smells like a bum's nutsack.

"Don't be the smelly kid." I mutter, mostly to myself and am surprised to see his small, almost nonexistent grin that forms at the thought. It causes me to smile too.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing! X

xXx

Damn these people and their endless supply of vegan jerky. A year ago I probably would have barfed at the sight of the meatless stick but I hadn't had anything to eat in a very long time so as I far as I knew there was nothing in the world more delicious. I take another bite. This place was going to make me weak. I should probably go for a run - keep my stamina up in case shit went south. I could almost guarantee it was going to go south sooner rather than later.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned quickly. Some deadly zombie slayer I am - even loyal tortured soul and his heavy boots could sneak up on me.

"What are you eating?" He asks quietly, eyeing the greenish yellow product in my hand. My belly does a flop at the thought. "I'd rather not know." I assure, finishing the snack quickly and standing to my feet. I turn to face Daryl - surprised to see that he's taken my advice and is now allowed to walk among the living. I have to say he cleans up well. I guess I've stared too long because his eyes fall to my feet and he lifts a cigarette to his mouth.

"That's really bad for you, ya know. Your lungs are only functioning at fifty percent when you smoke those."

He lifts his eyes back to me; holding the cigarette between his lips as he peeks out from behind his dark hair. So what if its pretty damn sexy. It's my turn to drop his gaze.

"Now you're my mother?"

His voice is so low it's barely audible but there's a hint of amusement in his voice that causes me to smile. "Whatever. Not my lungs. Just remember that the next time you're running." He takes a deep, spiteful drawl from the cigarette before throwing it to the ground and handing me two items from behind his back. My gun and the knife I used to kill the walker that had been stalking him at our first meeting. My eyes go wide with wonder. I didn't think I'd ever see them again.

"How?"

Daryl rakes his foot across the glowing cigarette but doesn't meet my gaze. "Carol. She said she didn't know when you'd ditch this place and she wanted you to have protection. These people have no idea how to keep themselves safe. They've just been lucky so far."

I nod in agreement.

"Thanks." It's the only word I can think of.

"Why only one bullet?"

I meet his steel gray eyes with my darker hues and he instantly knows the reason I haven't fired my last shot. I'm saving it for myself. He nods his head and turns back to where he came from but I stop him with his name; he doesn't turn back to me.

"What about yours?"

Surely he carries something besides that cross bow. Daryl shakes his head. "Carol and Rick have theirs, and you. It's better if I don't have one. People get killed too easily." He didn't regret what happened to Dawn but after the dust had settled he'd had time to realize it was an accident her shooting Beth.

I frown at the thought. Poor loyal tortured soul.

"Daryl, if you need someone to talk to - someone who wasn't there, who wouldn't have an opinion..." I swallow the lump that formed in my throat. This isn't me. I'm not a damn guidance counselor. I feel bad for him though. Plus he's not bad on the eyes either. "You can talk to me." I assure.

He stands with his back to me for a long minute - the slow rise and fall of his shoulders as he breaths and takes in my offer. "Alright." He says quietly, before disappearing down the street without another word.

Men.

xXx

Later that night I find myself sitting alone again on the borrowed front porch; Rick and the others are gathered at Deanna's for the welcoming party that I've decided not to attend. I feel anything but welcome here - I'm not even a part of their group. Just a case of being in the right place at the right time. I pull my newly washed hoodie over my head and lean against the railing. It would be dumb on my part to leave this place - people here are nice and willing to share their resources with me. Even Rick's group has accepted me as one of their own just for giving Judith the last of my supplies. I just don't know if I belong in a place like this.

What do I have to offer this community?

I can't protect them like Rick and the others. They'll all tire of me soon enough and send me on my way. The thought is as scary as it is freeing.

I hear heavy boots on pavement and look up to see Daryl walking down the dark street. The soft glow of his cigarette illuminates his handsome face as he walks stopping at the bottom of the porch steps to look at me. His expression is hard to read - he looks conflicted and deep in thought. Without thinking I pat the empty space beside me and watch in wonder as he climbs the steps and takes the offered seat - our shoulders touching slightly as he sits with a huff and glances my way.

Loyal tortured soul is ready to talk.

xXx

A/N: Keep reviewing and let me know what you think! It makes my day. X


	5. Chapter 5

xXx

"Why ain't you partying it up with the others?"

He rests his arms on his knees and leans forward; glancing over at me as I stay hidden under the protection of my hoodie.

"Not my scene. I've been trying to stay off the radar since before all this started."

Daryl nods, agreeing that being in captivity isn't quite what he imagined either. "These people are sheep. Waitin' on the slaughter. They'll make us weak." I meet his steady gaze as he repeats my earlier thoughts and nod, unable to hide my smile. "I thought the same thing."

He pulls another cigarette from a pack but doesn't light it - just let's it pass between his fingertips as if he's having an inner debate. Its obvious he isn't much of a talker.

"What did you do before this? I'd guess…" He looks at me again but doesn't seem amused. He's had this conversion before. "Mechanic or maybe a welder. Something badass."

He peers at me in the dark but doesn't answer; at least not as quickly as I'd like.

"I was a lame ass waitress at some run down bar in the assholes everyday of my life. No way to live. I was in New York when the virus took over…" My voice trails at the thought of all those people just falling dead in the streets. Everything I owned fit into one small backpack and I ran.

I'd never ran so hard in my life.

"I can do both but I never got no money for it. Me and my brother would fix cars and peoples roofs but he never shared the pay."

I idly think back on Rick's group but don't recall Daryl being exceptionally close to anyone. Maybe Rick was his brother? Definitely not red or that strange fella that kept to himself.

"Is Rick your brother?" I ask curiously.

Daryl shakes his head no. "Not blood. Merle was my brother but he's gone now. Toughest bastard you'd ever meet. Dumbest too."

I frown at the emotion in his voice. He obviously cared about his brother a great deal.

"I'm sorry."

Daryl shrugs it off and returns his gaze to the unlit cigarette.

"I grew up in foster care. A few nice grandma's when I was younger but mostly assholes who just fostered for the extra money when I got older. I was on my own when I turned 18. A few years later the world went to hell."

"Merle wasn't around much when I was a kid. Always gettin' into trouble - in and out of juvie. My dad was a prick and my mom died when I was eight." His eyes focus on the cigarette again. "She fell asleep smoking a cigarette and burned our house down. My uncle Jesse took me fishing that day was the only reason I wasn't there too."

I look over at him and frown. "Looks like we aren't so different." I assure lightly but he's slipping into a dark place - eyes fixed on the cigarette. "We are." He pauses. "Different. I've killed people. Lots of people since we've been out there. When it started I was just a punk tagging along with big brother… now…" He's remembering his own New York. He's running. "I'm not sure what I am."

"Why?"

The simple question seems to bring him back to me and our eyes meet. There's a storm of emotion in his gray hues and he's trying to hold himself together. Without much thought I reach out and touch his fingers with my own cool tips; connecting us and his fidgeting stops.

"Isn't that what Rick asks? You've killed people. Why?"

He stares at me on the dimly lit porch as if he's seeing me for the first time. I don't think Rick's ever asked him those three absurd questions before or maybe he never killed anyone before meeting Rick. The thought is disturbing.

"Most of them were trying to kill me… one killed my friend."

"Seems like good enough reasons for me."

He takes that in, finally nodding in agreement. In this world it's kill or be killed. Rule number one is look out for number one.

"At least you were man enough to get the job done. The only friend I've ever had got caught while we we're running from a herd one night. I had to leave her or they would have got me too. I didn't help her…" My frown returns at the thought of Claire. I left her to die a horrible death. "I went back a day later once the path had cleared and put a knife in her head. She hadn't turned yet."

I feel Daryl give my fingertips a light squeeze. "I could have shot her. I could have ended it for her but I was scared. I keep the bullet so if that ever happens to me I don't have to suffer like she did."

"Do you really think you could do it?"

Shoot myself in the head if I'm getting eaten by zombies? Or about to starve to death? "I hope so." I pull my hand from his quickly - that's enough sharing for one night. "When you hit rock bottom - there's nowhere else to go but up. I try not to think about it." I assure him with a smile; standing to my feet.

Daryl followed suit and next thing I know were standing in awkward silence.

"I'm glad you showed up." I say, moving towards the door and out from under his watchful eye. His gaze follows me and he grins. "I'm going to circle back and check the streets before the others get back. You'll be alright?"

I lift my hoodie just enough to show him my gun has been returned to its rightful place, exposing a bit of spine as well. "I'm packing again. Thanks to Carol."

Daryl's grin widens before he disappears down the steps to patrol the community one last time. I return inside the to big house and crawl into a lounge chair beside the window. Moonlight cascades over me as I curl up into the oversized chair and close my eyes. Thoughts of Daryl fill my head as I drift off into an interrupted sleep; even when Rick and the others return and Daryl covers me with a blanket before finding his own place to rest.

xXx

A/N: Hoping this chapter doesn't disappoint! Every good story needs a part with some back story. Hoping to make Daryl and Kayla's relationship believable and give it substance! I don't want to rush it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! X


	6. Chapter 6

xXx

The day started like any other - I gathered the dirty laundry from the two houses - living with several barbaric men and one teenage boy meant lots of laundry scattered around the house and a gross bathroom at the end of the day. It felt good to have normal tasks for a change.

Unfortunately today would turn out to be far from the norm. The majority of Rick's group had left at dawn to address a massive herd of walkers trapped in a quarry a few miles from the community. Carrying a basket of laundry down the stairs I spot Carol turning the dial on a cooking timer as she turns and smiles at me. We haven't talked much since I joined the group - had I joined the group? But she seems to have welcomed me like the others.

"Casseroles in the oven. Hopefully the others will be back soon."

I nod, smiling. I am a little intimidated by Carol. She portrays a sweet mother hen to the sheep but I've always been able to read people and she's not fooling me. Carol is deadly. I'm glad she's on our side.

"I never got to thank you for getting my weapons back."

Her smile widens. "I didn't know if you'd stay with us and I couldn't have you out there without them. I'm glad you're here though. What you did for Judith won't be easily forgotten."

Carol turns back to the kitchen window and spots one of the Alexandrian ladies smoking in her front lawn. She lifts her hand in a wave but her smile fades quickly. We both watch in horror as a man runs up to her and stabs her to death in a matter of seconds. The next few moments move in slow motion and Carol comes alive. Carl tears down the stairs only to be told to protect Judith as Carol turns to me. "You have to warn the others. Move fast and smart. They'll keep to the main streets."

I nod suddenly terrified. "Where are you going?"

"To stop this."

X

I slip out the back door quickly and head to the first house - thankful yet shocked that the older couples door is unlocked. Mrs Johnson and her husband are unaware of the chaos unfolding outside and are surprised to see me.

"People are attacking the community. Do you have a place here to hide?" I'm trying to remain calm but they are in their late 70's and having a hard time following me. "A closet or storage room downstairs?"

Mr Johnson finally understands what I'm saying and takes his wife's hand guiding her into the next room. I watch as he moves a rug and opens a hidden compartment in the floor; ushering his wife inside.

"Is there a lock inside?"

He nods.

"Lock yourselves in here I'll replace the rug."

"There's room for you too dear." Mrs Johnson assures and I frown. I'm tired of taking the easy way out. "I have to help the others. You'll be safe here."

A second later I'm back outside - watching another intruder bludgeon someone to death with a large stick. I disappear just in time and slip into an open window to warn the next family of the impending doom that's upon us.

xXx

It feels like a lifetime has passed before the street is quiet again. Once Carol and Morgan give the all clear I wander through the houses telling everyone they can come out of hiding. Mrs Johnson hugs me tightly once she's out of the wine cellar and it causes me to break. A sob escapes me as I hug her back; I've seen people killed before but this time is different.

I've seen people die fighting. Running. People with a chance. These people have no chance.

"Thank you." Mrs Johnson whispers to me as she holds me at arm's length; tears in her eyes. I nod and give her hand a squeeze before heading back onto the street. I start to run - past the dead neighbors and even Carol who is sitting in my spot on the borrowed front porch. She doesn't look up at me - dealing with her own demons as I speed up - going straight to the wall that is supposed to keep us safe and jumping it; climbing to the top quickly and landing on my feet on the other side. I hit the ground running.

xXx

Carol hasn't moved since we got back. I sit beside her but she's too far gone. She saved these people but at what cost? I put my arm around her and she leans into me.

"Kayla's gone. She helped me. Hid the others in their houses."

The look on my face must tell her something I'm not ready to admit because her eyes light up. She sits up straight. "Not dead just… gone. She jumped the fence."

"How long ago?"

"Twenty minutes."

I look towards the fence then back to Carol.

"Go find her, Daryl. Bring her home."

xXx

I am exhausted. My heart is beating hard in my chest; against my lungs making it hard to breathe. I have to stop - my legs ache as I move. I run another yard and collapse in the dirt - skurring to the nearest tree to put my back against it and catch my breath. I have to keep moving. I can't go back to that place and play house with the others like sitting ducks.

Tears run down my face as I pull my knees to my chest and cry; images of those people being butchered like cattle flooding my memory.

A minute later Daryl crouches beside me and pulls me into his arms as I sob. "Those people… they just came in and started killing everyone. I tried…" I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "I hid the ones I could. I…" His strong hands are in my hair as he clutches me against his chest. "You did good girl. Carol couldn't have saved them all. You did good."

His voice is low and close to my ear. I'm shaking. I don't know if I'll ever get these vision's out of my head.

"I don't know if I can go back…" I whisper; my head still against his chest. I hear his heart beating steadily as he strokes my hair in his fingertips. It calms pasta dew d me and brings my breathing back to normal. Our sweet moment is interrupted as a man runs up on us and points his gun - firing before we can react. Daryl yells out and goes down leaving me face to face with a crazy looking man with a w on his forehead. In the next moment my answer to Rick's second question changed. I pull the glock from my back and point it at the attacker - shooting him between the eyes without thinking; I waste no time on the dead and go to Daryl who's laying on his back.

"Fuck."

xXx

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

"Daryl? Please… look at me."

I place pressure against the gaping hole in his thigh with one hand and search his jacket with my other. I can hear Rick's voice coming from somewhere close and find Daryl's walkie-talkie; saying a silent prayer as I press the button with shaking fingers.

"Rick? Rick!"

"Kayla? We heard two shots."

"One of those people attacked us. We're a mile in the woods on the backside of Alexandria. He shot Daryl."

The line goes dead and I return my full attention to Daryl whose eyes open slowly. He groans and tries to sit up but I manage to keep him still - placing my other hand on his leg.

"You gotta get out of here."

He might have been shot but he wasn't dumb. That amount of blood would attract every walker in a thirty miles ratios. I didn't care. "Rick is on his way. It won't take him long." I pull my hoodie off quickly and tear the left sleeve - wrapping it around Daryl's leg like a tourniquet; looking at him with wide blue eyes. "This is my fault. Daryl… I'm sorry."

He shakes his head no but the blood loss is getting to him and his eyes close. "Daryl?" I apply more pressure to his wound and thank God as Rick and Abraham came into view, lifting their friend easily off the ground. "There's a small herd of walkers coming this way. How long has he been unconscious?"

"Just a few minutes." I assure Rick trying to keep up with the taller men. We make it back to Alexandria in a matter of minutes and they take Daryl to the medic - leaving me alone in the butchered streets and covered in blood.

xXx

Carol is the one who comes to find me; looking as defeated as I feel. I've showered - washing Daryl's blood down the drain but can't seem to find the strength to do much else. I'm sitting on the edge of the tub wrapped up in a large white towel when she pecks on the bathroom door and let's herself in.

"Please don't tell me he's dead." I whisper, unable to meet her gaze as she sits across from me on the closed toilet seat. I couldn't live with myself if Daryl was dead and I had used my only bullet on his attacker. I didn't have an escape route anymore. "He lost a lot of blood but he's ok. It was a clean shot - straight through. He wants to see you - make sure you're still here."

I finally meet Carol's eyes. She looks tired and I frown. "Thank you for keeping us safe." I don't know if anyone has told her that yet. "Not everyone made it but I couldn't have done what I did without you. Once they slaughtered everyone in the streets they would have went for the houses. The older people wouldn't have made it."

We both frown at the thought and say nothing else about it.

"Go see Daryl. He's giving poor Denise a fit because she won't let him hobble out of there."

I nod; surprised when she reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze - forcing a pained smile as she takes her leave and I finally stand to get dressed.

X

Denise looks up from her book quickly as I enter the room and lift my hand in a small wave; spotting Daryl asleep on a cot in the corner. She gives a nod and I make my way to him sitting quietly in a close-by chair. He looks pale, his eyebrow creased in distress as he tries to sleep. I find my frown deepening.

"We have a large supply of antibiotics but the pain medicines are limited. I've been alternating with ibuprofen since he got here." I look over at her idly wondering why they appointed someone so jittery to be the local doctor. "I've seen gunshot wounds before. His was a clean shot that missed the femur. He just has to take it easy."

I nod; "Thank you." My kindness seems to surprise her. She hands me a bottle of antibiotics and returns to her section of the room; reopening her book. When I turn back to Daryl he's watching me carefully.

"Hey."

He nods.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

Fair enough.

"I'm sorry."

I had lost my shit in front of him before we were attacked and could only hope he had amnesia from his wound. Wrapping my arms around myself I try to hold it together this time. Daryl could be dead because of me - because I left.

"I'm still breathin'."

Our eyes meet but I can't match his smile. "Can't say the same for that fucker in the woods though." My gaze falls at the thought. I killed someone - shot them point blank no questions asked. I was a murderer and I didn't even regret it.

"It changes people. Makes you hard."

"He shot you. He would have shot me too if I hadn't reacted. I don't regret it." I look over at Daryl and frown; wiping away a tear that fell down my cheek. In the short time I've known him and the others so much has changed; my views on this life had changed. I would fight for these people. They were as close to a family that I was ever going to get.

"You will." Daryl grunted turning on the cot carefully. The few pain pills Denise could spare were starting to take effect and he closed his eyes. "Thanks though for saving our asses out there. Looks like I'm oh for two." His words began to slow as he drifted off mumbling about being a good shot and being stuck with him since I'd wasted my last bullet; as sleep took him in I found my smile.

Xxx

Review if you like it! Or if you don't! Thanks!


End file.
